


Evocation

by celerydragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/F, Tentacle Sex, witches!kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/pseuds/celerydragon
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin decide to experiment with summoning spells in order to spice up their sex life.





	Evocation

Kyungsoo purses her lips as she looks around at what her girlfriend has done to their room. The crystals have been moved to the side, the clothes shoved into the laundry basket whether they’re dirty or not, and a black ring has been drawn on the ground. It’s beautiful, intricate in its detail, and must have taken her hours to mark out, but Kyungsoo just wants to know if it will ever come off the wooden tiled floor; is it ink? It doesn’t look like blood, so there’s that at least. Some witching circles for summoning like this require blood for it to work, but luckily this doesn’t seem to be the case for her. 

A few weeks ago, Kyungsoo had joked that she wished there was a demon that could spice up their sex life, and since both Kyungsoo and Jongin are witches, this wasn’t entirely implausible. Kyungsoo hadn’t realised that Jongin had taken her seriously until a few days ago, when she had told her she had found something that could help them out. She explained that it was a demon that fed on lust, but wasn’t an incubus or succubus. Kyungsoo’s curiosity had been piqued, and she agreed to let Jongin perform the ritual after making sure that it was completely safe.

“And you’re absolutely sure this will work?” She asks again, as Jongin tugs her hand to make her kneel inside the circle with her. 

“Yes, I promise. I researched this for weeks, you could give me a little credit here.” 

“Ok, ok.” Kyungsoo hushes her, nervous now that she can feel the hum of magical energy radiating from the circle. “So how does this work?” 

“Well, the demon will look into your soul to see what-”

“My  _ soul _ ? It’s going to judge my sexual preferences based on my soul?” Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow, sceptical.

“Uh, yeah.” Jongin tilts her head, her bobbed hair hanging unevenly. “It also kinda has to be there while we have sex..? You won’t be able to see it if you don’t want to, but its price is that it gets to feed off the sexual energy we, um, we create. Yeah.” She blushes an adorable shade of pink, hiding behind a curtain of hair. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We could just buy a vibrator, like any other couple and-”

“No, this sounds fun. Let’s try it.” Kyungsoo nods, wiping her palms on her white tennis skirt. 

“Ok.” Jongin smiles, and shimmies forwards cutely to hold her hands, closing her eyes. “Here goes.”

Kyungsoo watches on fondly as Jongin starts to hum, the tune slowly morphing into words that sound like a fairly typical summoning charm, with a few new words thrown in that she doesn’t recognise. Kyungsoo specialises in gemstones, so it’s only natural that she doesn’t know everything that Jongin, a summoning specialist, is saying. Her protective agate stone lies coolly on her chest, a testament to the fact that there is nothing malevolent happening right now.

Her stomach flutters in anticipation as the black lines on the floor begin to glow, softly at first, but then with more zeal. The bright white light illuminates them from below, and gives their faces shadows that make them look a little funny, and Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh when Jongin crosses her eyes mid-spell to settle her nerves.

She can feel it when the demon is looking into her soul; it’s a warm, bubbly sensation that makes her shiver in delight, and she closes her eyes to savour it. What will the demon see inside her? What would a demon be able to do about it, anyway? No doubt the shortening of her breath is a side effect of the demon’s power, making her feel horny and fidgety like this. 

“Oh, Kyungsoo. Wow.” Jongin’s voice prompts her to open her eyes.

A pale pink tentacle, adorned with delicate white suckers, protrudes from a portal that has opened in the centre of the circle. It sways lazily to and fro, and Kyungsoo freezes. 

“I had no idea you were into that kind of thing.” Jongin comments, the corner of her plump lips quirking upwards.

“N-neither had I.” Kyungsoo stutters, wondering if there’s a way she can get out of this before anything bad happens. Tentacles? She has never thought about it before, and she doesn’t want Jongin to think she’s disgusting, but the one in front of her...it  _ is _ kinda pretty. 

“Are you ok?”

“I-I um, I don’t know?” Kyungsoo manages to force out, eyes still locked onto the pink tentacle. 

“Well, the demon wants to know exactly what you want.” Jongin squeezes her hands, which have become a little clammy now.

“W-what I want?” She parrots. What  _ does  _ she want? She tries out the idea of the tentacle touching her, like she might try on a pair of new shoes. It… sort of fits. She pictures it sliding across her skin, under her clothes- could she  _ want  _ that? To her surprise, the answer is a resounding  _ yes _ .

“Yeah. Either the demon can apparently, ahem, use them on you, me, or… or both of us at once.” Kyungsoo’s eyes bulge out of her head- she hadn’t even considered the idea of them on Jongin, but now that the thought is there, it won’t leave her mind. But then, at the same time, she wants- she feels terrible for admitting it, even to herself- to be the main focus. For now at least.

“I just…” She tries to get the words out, but it’s hard. Even with her girlfriend being so clearly not against it, it feels wrong somehow.

“Hm?” Jongin strokes her thumb encouragingly. Kyungsoo lets out a grateful sigh, and bites her lip. Dare she say the words? She could so easily back out now; the demon would be satisfied with just the energy from regular sex as well.

“Just me? For now.” Kyungsoo whispers, barely audible. The moment the words leave her mouth, the tentacle drifts towards her, laying across the top of her thighs and snaking across the top of her skirt. It’s warm. Kyungsoo bites her lip, staring at Jongin in mild panic.  _ Is this ok?  _

But Jongin doesn’t seem grossed out at all, watching the lone tentacle as it winds around Kyungsoo’s arm. It looks like some kind of modern, avant garde jewellery- or at least it would if it wasn’t moving. Its suckers press gently into her skin, something that probably shouldn’t turn her on, but it does.  _ God _ , it does.

A second and third tentacle arise from the portal, and Kyungsoo breathes in sharply- there’s more? One of them teases at the hem of her t-shirt, resting just against her skin and curling upwards, the other plays with her collar, delving down her back. It unclasps her bra with dexterity beyond her expectation, 

Jongin still has a hold on her hand through all of this.

“This is...kind of hot.” Jongin admits, watching ravenously as the tentacles work together to strip her of her top and bra. “I had my doubts, but, this is not what I expected. Does it feel good?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo sighs feebly, skin focused on the warm appendages that surround her. More and more rise from the portal, different sizes, swirling towards her en masse.

Jongin’s eyes are fixed on the pale tentacles as they wrap around Kyungsoo’s waist, winding around her almost tenderly, the tips forming small spirals against her skin. They travel upwards, curling around the outline of her breasts, encircling them, and further as they drag softly against the line of her jaw. Their movements are so sensual, so erotic, Kyungsoo is blown away by it. The one circling her left breast moves so that it drags the ridged suction cups across her nipples, sending a flash of pleasure through her and making her gasp.

One lone tentacle pushes her skirt so that it bunches up around her waist and exposes her thighs. She shivers. It continues to play at the edge of her clothes, even as the others gently move against her, so many appendages surrounding her and brushing her skin. 

Jongin licks her lips, seemingly entranced by what’s happening before her. Just that sparks more heat in Kyungsoo’s stomach, and she closes her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the warm touches all over her body. The single tentacle on her lap curls around the edge of her panties, slipping underneath and pulling it a little way down her thighs, as far as it can.

“I think it wants you to get up. On your knees.” Jongin informs her, tugging her forwards so she kneels over the portal. Instantly, the the demon tugs her panties all the way off, allowing Kyungsoo to lift each leg a little to let it pass. Its thrilling to be almost naked now, only the white pleats of the tennis skirt shielding her, and her agate stone laying between her breasts.

Two more loop around her legs, stroking upwards from her knees until they’re wrapped around the thickest part of her thighs, forcing her legs a little further apart. They’re close to her core now, almost brushing her with every slight movement as they creep higher and higher, causing her breathing to go ragged. 

Another, Kyungsoo has lost count by now how many there are, caresses the underside of her ass, the tip pushing between her cheeks delicately.

“Oh god,  _ Jongin _ .” She moans, mouth falling open as it grazes past her back entrance, teasingly.  It’s so much, she’s so wet, and they haven’t really even started yet.

A pair of tentacles loop around her wrists, pulling her arms upwards and behind her head. The position pushes her chest out, still bound by numerous tentacles, all of them vying to give her the most attention. It feels divine to have the tentacles all over her, and she wants more but she doesn’t know how to ask. It seems, however, as thought merely the thought causes the demon to understand- a tentacle grazes her pussy, pushing between her folds and rubbing insistently against her clit. She yelps, barely able to contain her voice at the sensation.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks, her voice rough as she leans in, lips ghosting over hers. Kyungsoo closes the distance without thinking, kissing her hot and wet. Jongin’s tongue slips into her mouth, distracting her momentarily from everything else going on around her. He girlfriend's kisses are familiar and when she shuts her eyes it's almost like Jongin is the one all over her.

“Oohhh,” Kyungsoo gasps soundly, the tentacle between her legs flipping around so that the edges of the suction cups drag across her most sensitive area.

“Feel good?” Jongin asks, pulling away to look he girlfriend up and down. Kyungsoo nods eagerly. She must look like a wreck right now; face red, bound by swathes of pretty tentacles that move and sway. Jongin must like what she sees.

“How do I look?” Kyungsoo murmurs, angling her head to look down at her body. Her breasts circled with the pale appendages, massaging her skin and swarming under her skirt. The demon moves with a certain rhythm, swelling almost like it's breathing, but it's soft and gentle against her. It's building her up slowly with each calculated movement.

“Incredible.” Jongin breathes, dark eyes roving up and down her body. “I'm going to take off your skirt.” She announces, reaching her hand towards the clasp around her back, but the demon beats her to it, letting it drop to the floor in an instant. The demon takes care of removing it, slipping it under her knees.

Jongin leans in, kissing her again, but Kyungsoo is barely able to reciprocate. One tentacle presses against her entrance, sliding against her but never pushing inside. Kyungsoo moans quietly, angling her hips downwards to push it inside her, but the demon doesn’t comply. Instead, the tentacles gripping her waist and thighs tighten a little, their warm pulsing skin so good against Kyungsoo’s.

“I think it's waiting for you to say something.” Jongin whispers, her words caught against Kyungsoo's lips. “Demons always love verbal confirmation. Or written.”

“What does it want me to say?” Kyungsoo gasps, trying to concentrate on her girlfriend’s words. It proves difficult when she’s so stimulated by all of the demon’s appendages touching her body, causing pleasure that she hadn’t known was possible before.

“That you want it to fuck you. Do you?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo closes her eyes, “ _ Fuck _ , yes. Please fuck me.” She begs. The faint light from the summoning circle surges brighter for just a moment, perhaps in excitement, Kyungsoo muses, smiling against Jongin’s mouth even as she tries to kiss her.

Her mouth falls open when one tentacle slowly thrusts inside her, the suction cups catching deliciously on the rim of her pussy. The demon seems to deliberately draw out each thrust as long as possible, holding her still so that she can’t increase the speed herself.

In the quiet room, the only sound that can be heard is the soft gasping of Kyungsoo’s breath, and the slow, wet sound of fucking. The tip curls inside her, far more dextrous than fingers. It presses against her sweet spot, rubbing circles around it and setting Kyungsoo’s insides aglow.

“ _ Mmm _ .” Kyungsoo lets her head fall back, supported by more appendages, baring her neck to Jongin. She takes it as an invitation, laying open mouth kisses across her jawline towards her through. “Jongin,  _ ahh _ .”

“God, you look so gorgeous right now.” Jongin murmurs, nipping Kyungsoo’s earlobe. “I wish I could take a photo, like- not even just for jack off material, you’re seriously so beautiful.” 

“ _ Aahh _ , I wish you could too.” Kyungsoo pants, voice catching as the demon begins to fuck her properly again, the squelching audible loud and clear. Her slick fluids are dripping down her inner thighs, and making the slide easier for the demon. Kyungsoo bites her lip, steadying herself. She’s so close, it won’t take much for her to come now. Even though she tries to reciprocate, to push her hips back against the demon, it doesn’t allow her to move. 

“Please, please..” Kyungsoo begs, without really knowing what she’s asking for. She’s lost count of how many tentacles are surrounding her, caressing her body all over; there’s one inside her, a second prodding at the rim, another rubbing her clit, and more around her breasts and teasing her nipples. Her wrists are still bound behind her, as well as her knees and ankles. She’s helpless to resist when the demon raises her off the ground a little, supporting her weight without seeming to struggle in the slightest. She allows herself to succumb to the feeling of floating, babbling incoherently.

In front of her, Jongin shrugs off her shirt, her harsh breathing Kyungsoo’s only reminder that she’s even still there. Just before the tentacles angle her body backwards, she thinks she sees Jongin’s hand delve into her panties, followed by a shaky breath. The knowledge that Jongin is getting off on this too pleases her, and the idea that Jongin might get off to the memory even more so. The pleasure keeps building inside her, and she’s almost crying with how good it feels, her breathing erratic.

“Jesus, that’s so hot.” Jongin groans. The thin tentacle finally pushes in beside the first one, making a beeline for her g-spot, massaging it insistently until finally she comes, her back arching against her restraints. 

“Oh! Oh, oh,  _ Jongin _ , oh my go-od!” Her climax comes in waves, and the demon shows no signs of stopping, continuously fucking her until she’s twitching from the sensitivity. She can barely breathe under all the overstimulation, her body twitching almost uncontrollably.

When the demon finally pulls out, it drags its’ tentacles across her bare skin, and across her clit again, making her spasm again. 

Laying her down gently on the ground, the demon unwraps itself from around Kyungsoo, leaving her a boneless, shivering but sated heap on the floor. As quickly as they had come, the tentacles retreat into the portal. The room feels somehow bigger without them.

“Kyungsoo, babe, are you ok?” Jongin pulls her onto her lap, and runs her fingers through her hair. Kyungsoo grins, nodding.

“We gotta try that again some time.” She announces, all her inhibitions having left along with the demon. 

“I can’t say I’m against it.” Jongin smirks.


End file.
